The NICHD conducts studies focusing on child health and human development and as such has generated and will continue to generate a collection of human bio-specimens pertaining to these research activities. The EAGeR trial is a multi-site, prospective, double-blind, block-randomized trial designed to assess the effects of low-dose aspirin on implantation and pregnancy outcomes. We are underway with a project to conduct an epigenome-wide association study (EWAS) using samples from EAGeR to test the hypothesis that the intrauterine environment, specifically maternal obesity and inflammation, affects newborn DNA methylation patterns. Samples of red blood cells (RBC) from the EAGeR Trial were incorrectly requested to be shipped to the UMN analysis lab for the analysis of inflammation for this project. This task order allows for the shipping, restocking, and the re-integration of these samples.